It doesn't end with us
by loveisunme
Summary: You can't fight fate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It wasn't easy going to a job alone. It demanded too much of her energy and her will to keep moving on. Perhaps she got used to having company that she didn't even knew that time was passing by. Scolding Natsu and Gray when they get into a heated argument. Stopping Erza from killing the boys. Happy being happy. Sometimes Wendy and Carla would come as well.

Typically, it all ends with them destroying a part of town and letting the guild financially deal with their damages.

Those were the old times — much to Lucy's dismay.

The job she took was tiring. She was asked to help insomniacs fix their sleeping schedule. She found out that there was a [ name of a magical plant that Lucy forgot] that fumes every time the moon lights up upon it. It releases a pungent odor and by just a whiff of its scent can make a person restless. The plant was abundant near houses so she check every inch of the vicinity. It took her two days and one night before she completed the job.

The reward was enough to cover her rent for several months. Although, it would've been larger if she accepted the offer wherein she can study that plant and its properties, the roots and why it only fumes when its illuminated by the moon or what kind of toxins it releases. Maybe it can cure a disease or it can be utilized as a vaccine — who knows. And so she wonders why she didn't accept the offer when she was also curious.

She was exhausted though. So no regrets.

"Lucy,"

Lucy popped out of her thoughts and looked for the person who called her. She found Gray standing a few meters away from her.

"Gray," She softly smiles.

"You seem tired." Gray stepped closer to her. He peeked over her shoulder seeing the baggage she's been pulling. "Got back from a job?"

The team didn't take jobs or missions together anymore. So much things had happened that at some point they were just assigned with different partners or groups. They simply grew apart.

"Yeah," Lucy giggles, rubbing her neck.

Although they were still friends. They still hangout [barge in] at Lucy's place when they have the time but its not the same.

"Can I walk you home?" Gray politely asked.

Gray noted the changes. The events that passed took a big toll on their team. He misses them too but he knows its not gonna go back to the way it used to be back then. It was kinda like saying 'they matured' or something. Furthermore, he knows Lucy is deeply affected by this. Out of everyone in the team ; Lucy cared too much, hurt too much, think too much and Gray didn't know how she handles it all by herself. Gray didn't want her to be alone.

"You don't have to," Lucy replies. She gets shy all of a sudden.

Gray knew how stubborn she was so he went ahead and claimed her baggage away from her.

"Gray wha–," Lucy didn't even got the opportunity to retaliate by his sudden action.

"Come on Luce," Gray gave her a sideway look. "The sun's going down," Gray turned on his heel and walked off, pulling Lucy's baggage with him.

Lucy sighed and followed after him. She positioned her hands behind her as a small smile formed in her lips.

* * *

Initially, Gray was supposed to go home. He didn't anticipate that he'll see the blonde mage along the way.

"Are you going to the guild after this?" Gray asked.

The two mages were already in front of Lucy's apartment. Gray is waiting for Lucy's initiative to bid him goodbye. Because Gray didn't want to bother her any longer. For him, everybody seems aloof nowadays. Lucy is one of them. This induces him to push people away too but what's new about that?

"Yeah, I need to report back to Mira," Lucy smiled.

Gray nods in understanding. "Stay safe alright?" He took a step backwards, preparing his body to turn away and leave.

"Chotto matte kudaisai!" Lucy held out her hand.

Gray cocked his brow. "What's the matter Lucy?"

Lucy placed her hand back to her side. "I just wanna thank you Gray,"

"Its no problem," The latter replied placing his hands on his pockets.

In a moment, a strong breeze blew past them. Autumn leaves danced, small waves created in the canal and tousled hair.

Lucy placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't you wanna talk about it Gray?"

Gray looked at her in the eyes. "Do you?"

* * *

 _"you took the sun with you when you left"_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I published and edited this via phone.

I'm sorry for any errors.

Let me know what you think by writing a review, til' next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The welcoming aroma of coffee wafts through the air as Gray entered the café. As the bell rang for a moment, indicating his arrival. The barista behind the counter greeted him with a waved.

Khaki-colored walls and the walnut flooring enhanced the cafe's coziness. Wooden padded chairs and coffee tables are set comfortably apart. Customers are able to move without difficulty.

The lad found himself sitting next to the window, his usual spot. He lets out a heavy sigh. Gray recalled his encounter with Lucy yesterday. There was nothing more to talk about. It's in the past so why bring it up?

Why does he need to justify himself when it was everyone's choice to agree to Master Makarov's decisions?

It was terribly frustrating but it was Lucy. The obvious pain in her eyes was enough to make him waver. But Gray believed Lucy knows why. She just wants to hear it coming from their mouths.

His thoughts swirled around his head that it was almost giving him a headache. He thinks too much.

Moments later, a waitress placed a cup of coffee on top of his table. He smiles as he reaches towards the cup's handle. Bringing it closer to his mouth, he takes a sip.

* * *

"Gray,"

Gray didn't bother to look away and see who it is. He already saw the person's reflection from the window.

"How did you even find me?" Gray groaned.

"Your scent you blockhead," the fiery mage replied in irritation as he sat down directly in front of Gray.

"Then what brings you here, Natsu?" Gray queried, ignoring Natsu's insult.

They've been friends for years. So It bothers him why the salmon-headed mage still gets to his nerves when he should be used to it.

"I saw Lucy yesterday at the guild," Natsu clarifies. "But she looked down in the dumps, know anything about that?"

Gray brought up an eyebrow. "You think I'm the reason why she's sad?" He pointed at himself in disbelief.

"She told me she bumped into you," Natsu shrugs.

"Figures," Gray retorts.

An awkward silence ensues. Natsu immediately regrets leaving Happy back at the guild. He scratches the back of his head. "You've been ignoring her Gray,"

"I wouldn't walk her home if I were,"

"You won't even do that if you haven't bump into her yesterday—the gentleman that you are." Natsu childishly pointed his finger at him.

Gray gave him an irritated expression.

The team splitting up was because of Master's order. Truthfully, they were all given a chance to agree or disagree upon Master's sudden judgement. The team decided to split up so power could be properly dispersed to other teams in the guild.

Friendships gets too complicated. At this point, it was getting personal.

"It has been months Gray. Let it go." Natsu sighed and stood up.

Gray ignored his statement and looked away.

"Juvia's looking for you," Natsu added before leaving.

* * *

 _"you are my only sun"_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for any errors. I'm still learning to write stories.

Let me know what you think by writing a review, til' next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Do you?"

His eyes speaks a thousand words.

"Y-you.." Lucy stammers at first. She regains her composure after finding the appropriate words to articulate. "It's been a while since the last time we talked.."

Lucy was certain she saw Gray's mouth moved to reply but was cut off when her landlady busted the front door open claiming she hasn't paid her rent for two consecutive months.

Lucy was forced to avert her attention to the sudden outburst. She proceeded to calm her landlady down.

"I'll pay you right now!" She panics. "Just wait a moment—" Lucy rummages through her satchel.

The woman had her hands on her hips as she taps her foot repeatedly on the ground. She impatiently leaned forward, peeking at Lucy's satchel for insurance.

Lucy sighed in relief when she finally got a hold of the pouch where the jewels were disposed. She set it on top of her hands, cradling it. "See!" Lucy huffed out. "I'll pay you right now,"

Gray watched the scene unfold with a minor amount of amusement. But he needed to go. "Lucy," He spoke, thinking Lucy might have forgotten his presence.

Lucy looked back at the icy mage and cursed the heavens for the impeccable bad timing of her landlady.

In a swift, the hag snatched the pouch off Lucy's hands. She shakes it near her ear, raising her eyebrow in the process. Lucy gave the woman a fake smile. "The amount is enough to cover my rent for several months.." She scratches her cheek with her index finger. "...probably" She whispers to herself.

The said woman gave Lucy a glare before walking back inside the building, grumbling incoherent words while climbing up the staircase. "Men are prohibited here!" She says, before banging the door closed.

Lucy cringes at the noise it created. Perhaps the landlady found out about her team's shenanigans. Barging in and out of her apartment whenever they pleased. The occasional [regular] sleepovers, the senseless shouting when Natsu rummages through her fridge or when she finds Gray reading her novel with only his underwear on and with Erza using her bath without her permission. Lucy felt nostalgic at the sudden wave of memories.

"I need to leave," Gray informs. The sun's already settled down and the sky was a fading mixture of blue with a hue of violet. The street lights around the area switched on, blinking one by one. "You should go inside Lucy,"

"I still need to go to the guild.." Lucy reminds him.

"I know," Gray replied. "It's dangerous at night so make sure you come home as fast as you could alright?" He gave her a faint smile before departing.

Lucy felt like he was blocking her off. She gazed at his retreating back and sighed. "Take care,"

Once again, her thoughts were in a state of disarray when he left.

* * *

"So that's about it..." Lucy finished. She told Mira about how her job went, vocalizing each detail with actions if its applicable. Then she sips delightfully at the new flavored shake Mira served her.

Mira smiles warmly at the blonde. She is an attentive listener and is quite fond of the tales her guild mates share. Lucy is one of her favorites. "So you didn't get the chance to know why the plant were in the area?"

Lucy shrugs. "I was offered to research about it but I hesitated." She recalls the client's proposition, vividly remembering how weary she was because of sleep deprivation. She fakes a smile, somewhat regretting her decision. "Oh well,"

Mira noticed Lucy's sudden drop in her mood. "How does it taste?" She changes the subject.

"It tastes great," Lucy beams. "Are you including it in the menu?"

"I will," Mira replies, cupping her face. "It's not that different from the four-seasons fruit shake—I just spiced it up with a dash of Gin," Mira grins.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mira?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at the smirking bartender.

"How mean," The white-haired female pouted. "I believe you're getting fed up with your usual 'strawberry milkshake'. It's not bad to attempt something new,"

The blonde mage giggled softly, wholeheartedly agreeing to what Mira said. "Change is good!" Lucy squeals as she raised her glass, making Mira laugh at her actions.

* * *

The two spent their time catching up when a salmon-haired mage came up and positioned his arm around the blonde's neck. A blue flying entity followed after.

"LUCYYYY!" Natsu yells. The young man wasn't really shy in expressing his fondness towards the beauty. "Where have you been?" He demands.

Before Lucy replied, she struggles to liberate herself from Natsu's grasp. "I just arrived back from a job,"

"Did you brought home some fish?" The cute flying exceed asked.

"No I didn't Happy," Lucy caressing his head. "Maybe next time?" The job she took wasn't exactly near the beach or any form of water. She even forgot to purchase souvenirs. Happy pouted for a moment before he eventually leaned in to Lucy's caress. After all, he still is somehow a cat.

"MIRAJANE MORE BOOZE!" A man bellowed from somewhere around the guild.

"Haiiii" Mira answers. "I need to go Lucy, it was nice speaking to you," Mira hurriedly went back to the storage room to get a barrel of booze. She did manage to take the barrel halfway across the room when a buff yellow-haired man helped her. The man asked her why she decided to carry the barrel when she can just roll it along the floor.

Natsu noticed Lucy's glass empty so he presumes she was planning to head home. "Walk you home?" Natsu asks.

Lucy grins at his invite. "Mouu Natsu! I'll be fine," There were plenty of times when Natsu walked her home. But she still doesn't want the fiery mage to think that she's incapable of handling herself. "Besides, Gray walked me home earlier."

"You met up with Gray?" Natsu tries to cover the shock in his voice.

Lucy shook her head no. "It was more like I bumped into him,"

"That's surprising..." Natsu muttered to himself.

Lucy heard him though. "I know,"

Natsu frowned wishing he had never said anything. Lucy stood up from her seat implying her departure. She bids Natsu farewell and before he could say anything she went towards the guild's doors, facing the cold dreary night.

* * *

Natsu is a stubborn person though.

"Natsu I know you're following me," Lucy said as loudly as she could, making sure the salmon-haired mage hears her.

"Nooo I'm not," Natsu groans back at her. His hands in his pockets walking a few meters away from Lucy. Happy was napping comfortably on top of his head. "I'm heading home Lucy, don't act like I'm following you."

Lucy clasped her hands behind her. "Really, isn't your house the opposite way?" Lucy replied thoughtfully. She commemorates the time when she went to his home.

A tick appeared on his forehead. "I know where I live!"

Lucy rolled her eyes before giggling. Natsu smiled to himself when he heard the blonde's laugh.

* * *

 _"you will always be a happy memory"_

* * *

Thank you for reading. Again, I'm sorry for any errors.

Let me know what you think by writing a review, til' next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The following morning, a fiery mage decided to visit Lucy, sneaking into the window as usual.

"I don't know what's your deal with him. But you two should talk about it." Natsu suggested, as he brushed Lucy's hair.

'She needs to trim her hair..' He thought noticing how Lucy's hair almost reaches the floor.

Lucy sighed. "He's the one who started it."

The young maiden was sitting along the floor between Natsu's legs while the latter was sitting on her bed. She shuts her eyes and tries to relax.

Natsu scrunches up his nose before he responded. "You know how he is,"

"It wasn't my fault." Lucy puffs out her cheeks.

"You should just apologize."

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand to stop his movements and snapped. "For what exactly?" She craned her neck a few degrees to look at him from the nook of her eyes.

The salmon-haired mage groaned back at her. "You know what I mean."

After a few seconds of staring, Lucy huffs in annoyance as she realized she wouldn't win against Natsu.

Natsu grins behind her and resumed to brushing the maiden's hair.

Swallowing her pride as she looked at the figure sitting across her. His back facing her as she spoke. "I'm sorry for not being able to purchase you fish or souvenirs from my last mission Happy."

But the exceed continued to snub her.

* * *

Natsu was right. She was looking for him and today, she finally found him.

"Juvia thinks we should go on a mission..G-Gray-sama." The blue-haired woman proposed.

"Is it a mission from the Master?" Gray asked.

He didn't know how Juvia found this café but he sure needed to find a new spot to hang. He was determined to blame this on Natsu later.

She stutters back. "N-no but Juvia—"

"Then I'm not going Juvia." Gray sighed and stood up from his seat simultaneously leaving a tip before walking away from the table.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed and ran after the ice mage, embracing him from behind.

A few folks gushed at the scene.

"I told you to stop doing this..." Gray looked down, frustration building up.

The blue-haired woman only tightened her hold at him.

" _Maaan_ , I know there's something going on between you two but I didn't expect that you'll both be this showy about it."

Gray groaned at the voice whilst Juvia peeked over at Gray's shoulder. "Loke-san.." She stated, her hold on Gray loosens.

Gray caught Juvia off guard and removed her hands off him. He quickly mouthed a "sorry" at the barista but the latter simply waved his hand at him and gestured him a thumbs up.

"Yo Juvia-chan!" Loke greeted walking towards her. "Out on a date with Gray?" He teases.

The water mage blushes at the word "date" and quickly denied Loke's assumption. "A-ano Juvia's only asking Gray-sama out on a mission.."

"Oho," Loke's eyebrows raises in amusement. He tipped forward to listen more at the mage.

Juvia nods her head. "But Gray-sama doesn't want to go.."

"Is that so?" Loke mused and leered over at Gray.

Gray looked away. _'If Loke's here then it only means Lucy's nearby.'_

"She's not around." Loke said, reading Gray's mind.

Gray stared back at him, a surprised expression on his face.

But then Juvia noticed the sudden change in atmosphere between the two. _'She?'_

"Juvia is still here—" She lifts her hand.

Gray snaps out of his demeanor and regained his composure. His eyes still on Loke's face as he grabs Juvia's [Juvia incredibly blushes at this] hand. "Tell me more about that mission Juvia," Before pulling her towards the exit.

"W-wait Gray-sama!"

The lion spirit can only smirk at the scene. "Bye Juvia-chan!"

* * *

"Loke's taking too long." Natsu groaned. "The cafe's only two blocks away from your place. I'll obliterate him."

Natsu recommended to have lunch outside to clear up the atmosphere between Lucy and Happy. He only went to the bathroom for a few moments and when he came out the two was looking away from each other with their arms folded across their chest and all. Lucy, however, didn't want to go outside so she called out Loke to just order and takeout the meal.

Lucy laughs nervously. "He probably flirted with the waitress or something—" She did hope that Loke wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Why didn't she summon Virgo instead? "—Right Happy?"

The cat sneered at her. "I don't want to speak to you!" The exceed was still upset over the fact that Lucy didn't even buy fish or souvenirs for them. It seemed like she didn't even thought about Natsu and him while she was away.

Natsu laughed. "That's what you get for not buying souvenirs!"

"Mou!" Lucy stomped her foot. "I already apolo—"

Lucy was cut off when they heard a bell chiming in. A few meters away from them, they saw Gray and Juvia emerged from the cafe. Gray dragging a red-faced Juvia towards somewhere.

It took them a few seconds to process what happened.

"Well you don't witness that on a daily basis," Natsu scratches his head.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy nodded, worry filling up her belly instead of food.

"Oh! Natsu its Loke!" Happy shouted, pointing at the spirit coming out of the café.

"OI YOU BASTARD" Natsu hollered, marching towards the latter. "We waited for — "

* * *

 _Like the ocean on a full moon, I'm drawn to you_

* * *

This was a bit rushed. I'm sorry for any errors.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
